1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flashlight. In particular, the present invention relates to a flashlight with a supporting structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A bottom end of a flashlight, when placed upright, is placed on a flat surface. However, the flashlight is apt to fall. Further, it is impossible to place the flashlight in a tilted state.